deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn VS Vegeta
Spawn VS Vegeta is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Interlude: dragonslayer: power and sins these things are usually bad when there together but no one uses these combinations like Vegeta the prince of sayians. And Spawn the devils Proxy. I'm dragonslayer and its my job to analyse there weapons, armors and skill to see who will win at a death battle Spawn: dragonslayer: Spawn used to be a bounty hunter and then he died but he just wanted to go back alive so he made a dirty deal with the devil but he will have to be his proxy. dragonslayer: spawn brings a lot of things to this fight like his suit it defends him by shooting chains at his enemy and he also has guns so he can get used to the killing. dragonslayer: spawns powers are no joke he can teleport and fly through anything and he can make any weapon he needs to to fight his enemy's,and he can heal wounds. dragonslayer: spawn has done some amazing things. He has killed the devil,and even god. dragonslayer: but of course like evryone he has weaknesses. His power is powered by sins so if hes fighting a person who has not sin then his powers will drain. Vegeta: dragonslayer: Vegeta has many powers he can teleport and shoot energy. he has some forms to help him fight.like his super sayian 1 form where he can destroy a android.but he has some weakness; vegeta never knows when to quit.his powers can even with goku so you better believe he is a tank. Fight: locationforest timepm vegeta walks in the woods to find a Challenger for him then someones in his way. Vegeta: heh get out of my way unless you want to get you but kicked. moves nowhere.Vegeta: hey i'm talking to you.just stands there.gets in a fight charges at spawnVegeta: you just p**** me off. FIGHT Vegeta tries to hit spawn but he teleports and stabs Vegeta with his chains,but then Vegeta grabs the chains and pulls spawn toward him and punches him multiple times. Spawn grabs his guns and flies in the air and fires at vegeta. Vegeta: hah you thought that will hurt me...goes thew vegeta's chest and comes out. Vegeta: so thats how you want to play it. [vegeta turns super sayian Vegeta: try surviving this blasthaaaaaaaah.[ finishing it he see's ashes]Vegeta: hah I knew he won't survive i......comes through his head and then tons of chains went through his chest and then they pulled him to tear him apart K.O Conclusion: dragonslayer: well that was a Hell of a fight. get it hell are only heard well sorry but here is why spawn won. vegeta has sin tons of times so that just made spawn more powerful and spawn has once defeated god winner:spawn next time on death battle plays silver walks in a judgement hall and sees a skeloton sans vs silver COMING SOON Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragonslayer4444 Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles